Snowy Days and Sweet Cake
by NierielNine
Summary: It's Christmas time in Wonderland! Joker's up to no good, but Alice plans to change his ways! Multi-Chapters, In-progress.
1. Objection!

**Just touching up on my fan-fiction-ing skills; and it is Christmas time (Soon,) so I decided to write a friendship Christmas themed one-shot. Enjoy!**

**I do not own HnKnA

* * *

**

A quiet chatter bounced off the walls of the Heart Castle ballroom.

Various maids, butlers, and servants in general hugged each other and tears of joy flowed from their unseen eyes; glad to see their friends, and family. All the role-holders were here too - of course - and enjoying themselves at that.

Vivaldi, Blood, and Elliot were talking about subjects that had changed far from their first topic. Dee, Dum, and Boris sat in a corner; drinking some rainbow colored fluids and laughing to heart's content. The 3 Clock Tower residents - Plus one; Ace - sat at a velvety red table, discussing "business-type" matters. Peter, as usual was running after Alice (Who screamed at him to stop) who was being chased by Gowland; also trying to refrain the white-haired rabbit from suffocating their precious outsider.

Yes, this was the perfect party.

All except for a certain person - no, should I say people? - that weren't invited. That were currently perched on a balcony watching the madness go on in the overly red ballroom. White stood there, leaning on the white, frosted handrail while a series of very "colorful" language went into one ear; and out the other.

"Damn it, White! Are you even listening to me?" Black yelled from the mask that hung loosely on White's belt. "One swear word? I must be so special," White snapped out of his trance, producing a witty comment that made Black even angrier. "No. You aren't you fucker. Getting back on the god damn topic, I can't believe they had the nerve to _not _invite us!" Black spat venomous words. "Well, in their defense, we weren't exactly the best of friends," White's single crimson eye set on a single figure, running around in a light blue - lighter than usual - dress, lined with red & gold streaks.

"But, if you want to have some fun, I do have a nice, wicked idea," White continued. "It involves a certain foreigner."

"Hell yes!" Though White couldn't see it, he could tell that Black was getting excited.

"Let's begin, shall we? _Alice_."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alice sneezed loudly inside the large room. Wiping her nose of any traces of fluid, she turned back to Peter and continued to yell at him; as she was before. "STOP! CHASING! ME!" She glared at Peter, who was conveniently being held back by Gowland; showing no signs of resistance. "But, My Dear-" He was abruptly cut off when a small hand - covered in lacy gloves - connected with his cheek.

"AND I'm not "your dear," either!" She huffed off, leaving Gowland to worry about Peter. She walked off to a large door of the ballroom, being let through by the guards, she took off her high heels - a set with her dress - and navigated bare-foot through the dark halls toward a pre-prepared guest room. As she walked by the various paintings - a variety of previous Kings and Queens, to just random flowers - her mood lightened and she began humming. At least, she was.

Alice was stopped by a large "wall," and fell down with a "Mmph!"

She rubbed her bottom gingerly, "Owww," Alice groaned. "Hey Whore," A single voice broke the peaceful silence as Alice froze in place, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. "B-black?" She questioned, looking up. "Who else idiot?"

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Her voice wavered from high to low pitches and she tried to get her mind together once more. "I must say," White interrupted, "We were unfortunately not invited. So we thought we might as well have fun." His crimson eye set on the brunette. "Alas, we haven't gotten a single present yet,"

"And?" Alice questioned, getting some of her voice back. "What would you like _me _to do about that?"

"We thought," White got down on his knees in front of Alice. "That you'd be our present. In exchange for your little friends mistake," He moved his face closer, just centimeters away from Alice's. "You don't got a fucking choice either," Black added.

He closed the gap by leaning forward and kissing her - not roughly, but not too softly either. "Mmph!" Alice protested and began to move away, scooting backwards on her hands, before being caught by - who she thought to be - Black, roughly grabbing her wrists and pulled her closer than before. Alice's face began to grow a darker shade of red, in embarrassment.

His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting every inch before retreating to then kiss her lightly on the lips. Black's voice was the first to chime in afterward, "Best damn present ever," White agreed, then laughed a little. He stood up and stared back down at Alice, smiling a small smile and staring down at her once more with kind eyes. "We'll see you later, then." The Jester looked as if he was about to do something else, but another voice stopped him.

"La la la! *Hiccup* La! Pfff! *Hiccup*" A drunk Ace was walked down the halls, swinging side to side and weird sounds escaping his mouth; before noticing the two."Joker *Hiccup* what are you doing here?" He questioned, falling down and leaning against the wall, draped with a purple curtain.

"Nothing you need to know about, Knight." Black's voice was stern with order.

"Looks like you're flirting with Alice," How he did it, Alice would never know, but all of a sudden Ace seemed sober. Just as she thought he was going to do his Knightly duties and save him, he said : "Can I join?"

"Huh?" White's jaw, literally dropped.

"I wanna join~!" He sang, standing up and going next to Alice, still on the ground from her previous shock. "You step any closer to _my _Alice, I'll blow your brains out," The White Rabbit stepped out of the shadows, wielding his gun. "P-peter?" Alice asked, starring at him. "I followed that stupid "drunk" knight out here," He answered, his face still cold with anger.

"If you blow anyone's brains out, you might as well blow your own," Vivaldi stepped out of another crevice of shadows and glared at them; Blood and Elliot followed from behind her. "What a party!" Gowland yelled, followed by the residents of the Amusement Park and the Tweedle Twins. The Clock Tower's residents followed soon after.

"Why are you here Joker?" Julius asked while glaring at the Jester. "Why shouldn't I be here?" He replied smoothly, plotting in his head about escape. "I don't know, maybe it's because of the reason that you totally hate us and want to kill us all?" Gowland frowned at Joker.

"Yes, we totally want to fucking kill you," Black yelled from his usual spot. "Yet we haven't, we just like taking our sweet time GROWING OLD."

"An old you would be funny," Ace laughed, earning him glares from all directions. "We will not allow a fight on this day, in our territory!" Vivaldi screeched. "You," She pointed a bony finger at Joker, "We will excuse your presence here this single time if you leave this instance." Her purple eyes projected anger towards the red-head.

"If we don't?" White questioned, obviously, a plan already formed in his head. "Off with your head!" She yelled. "Well, you forget one thing," He said slyly, "You can only behead me if you catch me," and with that, he grabbed Alice by the waist and proceeded to run off down the hall and towards the balcony they were previously talking on.

A surprised gasp escaped Alice as she was picked up and heaved onto a broad shoulder. On her journey farther and farther from the role holders - screaming her name at different intervals - she felt Joker . . . shaking under her?

Alice then noticed he was really laughing! A once-in-a-while thing too, if she had a say. The brunette gripped onto the back of Joker's jacket, the sounds of the role holders dying down until only Joker's laughing could be heard in the empty halls. "Wasn't that fun?" Black half-laughed, half-asked; but quickly added a 'Bitch,' along with his earlier question. Alice smiled softly, though she didn't really want to admit it, it _was _fun today. Also it being one of the few days she wasn't almost killed by Joker. Instead of answered, she just snuggled into his jacket, smells of cotton candy and popcorn wafting into her nose.

Soon after, accompanied by the sweet smells, Alice had fallen asleep. "Damn it, she fell asleep!" Black groaned as they set her down on the edge of the balcony, light snowflakes had begun to fall in a steady stream onto their faces; melting soon after. "Is it still on?" Black asked White, but White just nodded his head side to side, "Let's enjoy today." He answered, then stepped onto the balcony and jumped off in a silent movement.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

In Alice's dream, she danced around an empty ballroom with a faceless, orchestra music played in places that were silent. She smiled, at least it wasn't a role holder she was dreaming about! Her happiness soon diminished when the whole view turned around to reveal the "face-less's" true face, Joker.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream and tried to detach herself from him, as soon as she did this, a look of hurt spread across his face. Alice didn't like to hurt people, that was a fact. Even if this person was Joker, she wouldn't hurt him. Alice hugged him in apology - not knowing why that was the action she chose - but she did it anyway.

A pain shot up her spine as she was suddenly sucked out of the dream, and into reality.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Waking up in a freezing cold, wasn't very nice.

Her eyes shot open as the first of a million snowflakes began pouring on her face, and body. Had Joker just _left _her here? Looking around, she saw no signs of life and sighed as she plopped back into the castle; welcoming the warmth it had to offer. Making her way back to her friends, a lot of thoughts bounced around in her mind; for one, why didn't Joker massacre all of them? Especially Alice!

One thought laid far back in her mind, at least, she chose not to approve of it. Because of the fact it would never be true.

Was Joker really, actually. . . nice?

* * *

**Well, that was...fascinating.**

**The story actually began as a friendship story, but my Joker part of the brain took over and it ended up being a Joker X Alice pairing o_o**

**(Reviews are like cookies, the more I get, the fatter I get and the more I write. Do not ask how that works, it just does)**

**Also, for anyone who wonders when I'll update Love in a Fairy Tale, I will soon! I'll alternate between these two stories! I need to stop getting new ideas :(  
**


	2. That Alice, That Alice

**Ahh, Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy, and I don't own HnKnA!

* * *

**

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck," Black swore in his home away from home - The Prison - as his crimson eye and mind were only focused on the open cell door in front of him, and how badly his reputation would be if someone _had_ truly escaped from the "inescapable" Prison.

It had only been a week since the dance, and the faithful encounter with the beloved foreigner, Alice, and after that much of Wonderland had proceeded to turn back to the original days of life : Gray chasing Nightmare, Julius and his unstoppable work stream, Ace . . . was still himself. Much of the Hatter Mansion, Heart Castle, and Amusement Park continued their interactions with each other as well. But Alice didn't care for them, well she did, but not at this moment. She still wondered about the event hosted a week ago and often fell into deep daydreams about Joker - White Joker particularly - to which ended up with something, or things, broken into pieces on the floor. Julius decided to ban the brunette from getting close to his workspace for the time being until the "phase" passed on.

But enough about old Alice, let's get back to that sticky situation Black is in currently, shall we?

Black continued his mantra of swears and paced around the Prison, debating whether he should break the news to White, or chase the prisoner while he had the chance. Just as he was about the reach a decision, White stepped into the Prison.

'_I guess that's "god's" way of telling me I should do the former choice. Damn it._' Black thought, surprising White with it. The Circus Owner walked up to the Prison Guard, who looked blue in the face.

"You do know," White began, unable to hide the smirk that was beginning to form on his face. "I can hear your thoughts, clear as day?"

"Yes, I fucking know that," Black spat back, getting annoyed at how easily he was humiliated. "I have to tell you something White," He swallowed, trying to hide his nervousness. "I might have lost one of the prisoners, and that means he's probably around here somewhere, in the Circus. Somewhere." As soon as Black finished his sentence, he couldn't believe that the great, cold-hearted Prison Guard was beginning to get soft. (Yes, he acknowledges it now) He made a mental note to up his coldness, if that's a word.

Black saw White twitch slightly, but the latter kept his face as still as a statue; the smirk still plastered on his face. "What did you say _Black_?" If he didn't know better, he would've repeated what he had said earlier, but he did know better. He knew that White was as pissed as the time Black told on him when they were younger, but that's another story. In the next few seconds, Black was being tackled to the ground and threatened things he did not want to repeat ever, if he had not found that prisoner in 15 minutes.

White got up to get back to his Circus, leaving a surprised Black on the ground, but turned around to add one more thing.

"By the way, did you know Alice is coming today - to the Circus - in about 15 minutes?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alice sneezed again, was somebody talking about her?

Several people offered her a handkerchief - which she refused - before turning to do their own business once more. Though Alice had been explained to the reason why they were heading the the Circus purposely, she still could not get over the fact she might bump into Joker once more; but it seemed that the people around her had other plans for the red-head if he had dared to show his face around them.

The brunette had come with the Hatter Mansion - as much as she protested, the twins wouldn't give up and eventually she gave in - and the group was now arriving the red and yellow striped tent and into their seats.

"What kind of guy owns a Circus?" Elliot asked in disgust as they sat down in the front row.

Blood smirked, "What kind of guy owns a Amusement Park?" He stared at a group consisting of a cat, a mouse, and a man wearing yellow that sat across from them. "Oh wait, I forgot. Mary does."

"Boss. . . " Dee started, "That wasn't funny," Dum ended. They shrugged their shoulders in unison and began talking to each other enthusiastically about weapons and the sort.

Alice sighed, wondering when the show would actually began.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Damn it!" Black cursed, he had ran through the Circus at least twice and with 10 minutes down, he wasn't going to be in for a surprised when White would come to him at 15 minutes - on the spot - asking where the prisoner was. He decided it would be better to hide, but he _never _hid from his fears; as much as he wanted to. Passing the Circus one more time - just checking, seeing if the prisoner had decided to hide there - he stopped at the flap to stare at the outfit that Alice wore.

A sound of a bell ringing in the distance made Black separate from his fantasies, and notice that the show had begun to start.

The red-head walked out and grabbing the mic pre-placed into the center of the ring, announced the performances they would be showing today and walked off, back into the shadows to be unseen until later. Much later. Black sighed as he thought about escaping one more, before his thoughts were - once again - interrupted by a voice.

"Forgetting something?" He turned around just in time to see White, smiling deadly at him.

"Damn fucking prisoner's gone, not here bastard," Black scowled, weighing the options that White was testing him, "I damn well hope you didn't do anything."

"Me?" White's face turned to a look of amusement, "Do anything? Of course not. Also, unless you plan to pull a prisoner out of your _ass_, you better get to searching," He turned to walk away, same with Black before a voice split the silence. "I saw him around the back towards the forest,"

Black smirked in silent triumph, "Thanks," He answered bluntly before running off in that directly not so elegantly.

'_No problem, Bro._' White thought, thinking about how he should be getting back to his show.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I finally got you, motherfucker!" Black held the prisoner by the collar of his 1-piece striped overall, and he swore about how he would torture the hell out of him once they had arrived the Prison. Said person was screaming for mercy - to which he hoped someone would hear him - and it ended up that someone did hear him. The person they both of all people would not even think about stumbling upon them did, Alice; the lovable foreigner.

* * *

**;A;**

**I feel so bad not updating after I got so many "cookies," But I updated! Short chapter, I wanted it to be longer but since I'm mean like that (owo)  
I plan on pushing out at least a 1k word 3rd chapter over the weekend, and a lot more towards Winter Break! So expect that~**

**I'm also putting up a new poll for my other un-completed story : 'Love in a Fairy Tail,' The poll will be about the stories I will re-write - since I myself am not satisfied and have planned this for quite some time - and the option of me rewriting the whole AliceXEveryone series with the exception of (Chapter #) also the option of me just continuing is also available.**

**As always, I love my reviews - A.K.A., Cookies.  
And yes, it has progressed to a Black X Alice fic.  
**


	3. Black to White

**Ahh, 3rd Chapter!**

**Enjoy, and I don't own HnKnA!

* * *

**

Shock, fear, and amusement.

Those emotions passed through Alice all at once, leaving her at a very vulnerable state. So she just decided to take a safe route, and opened her mouth to say something.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side just a tad to add that innocent effect.

Black gritted his teeth, he didn't have time for this, god damn it! "None of your business whore, now go back with your bitches," He growled, tightening his grip on the prisoner's collar to insure he wouldn't choose this time to escape once more.

Then Alice, fed up with all this, did something that surprised even her, "No, make me," She stated bluntly, busying her hands by unfolding the creases in her long dress, "Why should I have to listen to anything you say, anyways? You don't control me," Her brown eyes stared confidently at the single crimson one, now glaring at her more than ever. The scene suddenly changed into a Prison - the one Alice had see and grown to hate coming to - and throwing open the lock to a random cell, Black chucked the prisoner into the room.

"I'll deal with you later," He said, before turning back to Alice and grabbing by the waist, heaving her up onto his shoulder.

"O-oi! Let me go!" She pounded at his back and with no result, she gave up. Dangling her legs over his shoulder, she tried to start a conversation. You know, to pass the time. "Why are you the Prison Guard anyways?" Her question stopped him in his tracks,

"Why are you asking me that?" He growled, though not as vicious as before.

"Because," She answered, "There's not much to do when you're being kidnapped in an un-elegant way,"

Black scoffed and continued to walk, but her question still stuck in his head. Why _had _he been the one to become the Prison Guard? He was quite certain he wasn't always this vicious, it was only for the role. The role, yes of course. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why would happen if he had became the Circus Master, the one that everyone loves.

"_Black,_"

A soft voice pierced through his thoughts, but he was too deep in though to think about it.

Continuing the thought about what went wrong in his childhood, to the point that he earned this dreadful role, a louder, clearer voice split into his thoughts again.

"Black, what the _hell_ are you doing with Alice?" White was the one that had said the phrase, and Black stuttered trying to explain. White sighed, "At least you got the prisoner back, but stealing the young lady from her hosts isn't very nice,"

At that, Black set her down and Alice dusting off some specks of dirt that gotten stuck on her dress, began to talk with White before a stampede of Role-Holders came and urged her back to her home-away from home - The Clover Tower.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

White laughed, "You should've seen their faces when they actually noticed Alice was gone!"

Black and White had several talks like this along the weeks, and Black would mostly be doing most of the laughing and cursing and that stuff. But today, said person was too deep in thinking to do anything productive.

"You aren't very talkative lately, Huh?" White sighed and leaned back in his seat. They were currently in their little "home," consisting of 2 rooms for the each of them and one large room.

Black threw one of the seat pillows at White face, who caught it with ease. This was a bad idea, Black thought, but he would have to try it anyways.

"Hey White?" He spoke up.

"Hm?" White threw the pillow back in it's respected place.

"What do you think about switching roles?"

"Get to the point," White sat up, staring at Black with curiosity.

"I mean, do you want to switch roles? Without the other bastards knowing, that is," He held his breath unknowingly.

White weighed the options of getting caught, and finally reached a conclusion.

"It sounds fun, but how can we keep The Caterpillar from reading our minds and finding out?"

"Who the hell cares? Let him find out, like he'll tell anyone if he knows what's fucking best for him."

"I see," White chuckled, and for the rest of that time period, the two men spent their time plotting out all the kinks of their devious plan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Day Two of the Circus Visits, and Alice wasn't very happy to find that instead of going with her beloved Clover Tower "family," she had to go with the Heart Castle. She did enjoy the company of Vivaldi, though Ace and Peter? Not as much.

They now sat in their seats, across from the Clover Tower, (A/N : So there are 4 sections for audiences, one territory in a section) Alice and Vivaldi talking - or trying to - as Ace and Peter butt into their conversations with every comment.

"We had a new type of tea delivered the Castle today, you should-" Vivaldi started and was interrupted just as quick by the White Rabbit.

"Yup! Alice should come!" He was practically jumping up and down with glee, "_Soon_," He added.

"Alice should come . . ." Ace pushed in his own comment while going off into thought about things this author would rather keep a secret. Ace and Peter got into an argument about who Alice "belonged" to, while Alice and Vivaldi tried to sit as far as they could from the Knight and Rabbit - but failed as they ran up after them and continued their argument.

The lights in the circus dimmed, as 2 spot lights turned on with loud bangs and moved quickly to shine on the now smiling red-head stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello, and welcome to the Circus! We hope you enjoy your stay and the show as well!" White announced his usual opening then stalked back to his normal place, to be unseen by the audience until the end rolled around.

Alice scratched her chin, "Hey Vivaldi, don't you think White was sorta weird?"

"How so? We do not pay attention to such low-lifes," Vivaldi's voice was lined with concern as she stared at the brunette.

"Well, it seemed he was trying to hold something back, and Black's mask isn't on his waist like usual. . ." Alice furrowed her brow and tried to pay attention to the Circus performers now filing into the large field in front of them.

"Really. . .? We are curious as to why you seem to care for them," She sighed, "But if the Joker's are Alice's _friends_, then maybe we too can learn to like them." Vivaldi smiled at the foreigner, who smiled back.

Ace stared from behind the 2 women, (Peter and Ace are both in the second row, behind them) smiling a dark smile, concealing many secrets. Peter frowned, glancing back and forth from Ace to Alice, then back at the show.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

White went back to the Prison and met Black writing on his clipboard about the prisoner's status.

As he walked up, White tore the jester hat off of his head and broke into an almost insane laugh, "They actually bought that shit!" He clutched his stomach, "I haven't had this much fucking fun in so long!"

Black smiled gently, "Now, Now, _White_, calm down," He glanced back at the prisoners in the cell he was currently standing in front of, "This is going to get even more fun, trust me, just make sure to keep the show in order."

White ceased his laughter, but still had a smirk painted on his face. Sliding the Jester hat back on his head, he turned to go back to the Circus, "Fine~!" He sung - a rare thing for either of the Joker's to do.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The show rolled to an end, as a similar was shown again.

White stepped out, the light illuminating his body as he said a few words of good-bye, but before turning and mimicking his exact movements before, he added one more phrase.

"Also, before I conclude this show, I would like to ask for a little bird to visit me in our special place. Thank-You," With that, he turned and left. Most of the people didn't know half of what White said, though a certain foreigner knew exactly what he said.

'_Oh god no,_' Alice rubbed at her forehead, weighing whether she would take another chance with Joker or go back to her nice bed at the Clover Tower and sleep to her heart's desire. Choosing the latter, she found the Clover Tower residents and hugged - more like tackled - Julius, walking home in peace.

White and Black stood at the edge of the forest, staring at the group of 4 slowly walking away from them.

"Geh, she didn't come after all," White stuck his tongue out playfully.

"So that means she wants us to go after her," Black smirked, "This is going to be fun,"

"I second that," His crimson eye shone in the setting sun, spreading palettes of yellow, orange, and purple over his face. "Fun indeed,"

* * *

**I'm Bad at making promises.**

**;A;**

**I actually was having trouble with White's last sentence... Also, from now on, when I say White; I mean Black pretending to be White and vice versa.**

**Enjoy! (I think I will go with the option of rewriting Love in a Fairy Tale, or choose to delete it and not continue it)**

**I'm also bored, so I'll be taking requests ^_^  
**


End file.
